


spin me round (just to pin me down)

by bloodysteel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Minor Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick, first meeting AU, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodysteel/pseuds/bloodysteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellarke prompt by kaister-azira : "two miserable people meeting at a wedding"</p>
            </blockquote>





	spin me round (just to pin me down)

Clarke had been Lincoln’s AA sponsor for almost four years now, and she was glad to see him being sober and most of all happy. His smile was lighting up the room every time he looked at his beautiful bride. Clarke smiled, staring at them posing for pictures and looking as dashing as ever. Octavia was always so joyful and cheerful; Clarke knew she was the right person for Lincoln as soon as she met her. 

  
Lincoln’s gaze met Clarke’s and he smiled at her, she raised her glass of apple juice to him, smiling back.

  
Then she turned away from the happy couple and sighed, putting the glass down. She ran a hand through her hair and eventually noticed the guy slumped on the chair next to her. Obviously drunk and probably passed out, Clarke didn’t know him from the AA, so she guessed it was how he liked to party. She shrugged and decided she was off duty – from the AA and the hospital.

  
She reached for her phone in her purse, praying that Raven was also very much bored and therefore could talk with her. When Clarke saw she had no message from her roommate, she remembered her favorite mechanic was on her second date with that engineer guy – Dick? Wick? Clarke couldn’t remember. They called him the engineering bitch, because he truly was smitten to her – and Raven truly enjoyed sex with him in the backrooms, but Clarke wasn’t supposed to bring up anything emotionally related to Raven. 

  
Somehow she wished she had time to make relations just like her, to spend time out of her scrubs and meet actual men – and not only creepy old men. But then again, she loved her job as a pediatric surgeon and she liked volunteering at the AA. Most of all, she liked coming home to Raven eating junk food and watching stupid TV shows – maybe not that stupid, mostly when it came to that one with all the queens and princesses from her childhood fairytales.0  
The man next to her may have sensed her staring at him, and he raised his head from the table, looking at her with very tired eyes. She swiftly turned away from him and blushed, feeling a bit trapped and ashamed she was caught.   
“Like what you’re seeing, Princess?” She rolled her eyes and was about to snap back when she saw him grinning – and god, he was handsome with a smile spread across his face. 

  
“I was wondering how you could get so drunk so early, but hey, you can do whatever you want.”  He raised an eyebrow and sighed, raising his glass to her before downing it in one shot. She frowned and thought he was on his way to the hospital if he kept drinking vodka on the rocks like this.

  
“It’s water, Princess. And I just spent the last week working during the day and arranging the room we’re in to make it perfect for my sister. So I’m pretty much exhausted.” She blushed again and mumbled an apology. He yawned and waved her apology away, searching for his sister. He spotted her looking glorious with her husband and smiled fondly at her. Then, he looked away from her because she seemed pretty busy with all her other guests and focused back on Clarke. 

  
“You’re Lincoln’s AA sponsor.” He said flatly and his smile had died on his lips.

  
“Yup, that’s me. That’s why I’m a little bit cranky when it comes to people and alcohol – mostly when they don’t seem to do anything about it. Sorry, I assumed the worst.” She apologized again. 

  
“It’s fine, really. I assumed the worst when I learned about Lincoln’s addiction and I was a total ass to him. I’m a cop, I have to deal with drunk people all the time and I had to pick up girls beaten almost to death by their drunk boyfriends or families killed in car accident because of an alcoholic.” He sighed and darkness seemed to take over his face. His job wasn’t easy and as he looked over at his sister again, he looked like a lonely boy. 

  
Clarke put her hand on his and smiled at him as he looked at her. “I’m a doctor, I get to try and heal the people you pick up, so I pretty much understand. Lincoln’s great guy and Octavia’s the most amazing woman I could think of for him. Don’t blame yourself, I also was very weary of her when she came into his life. Lincoln’s like a brother to me, I care for him and I worry for him as such.”

  
He nodded and silence settled between them, her hand still resting on his. It wasn’t awkward at all, it was almost comforting. Clarke knew about Octavia’s life and how her brother, Bellamy, had raised her the best he could when their mother died. He did not seem to know what an amazing job he did and is still doing. 

  
“Sometimes I want to get drunk, you know. I’ve been drunk, once or twice when I was younger, but I always needed to sober up fast to take care of O. People tend to have more fun when they get a bit dizzier. I’m too scared to cross the line between dizzy and wasted, I guess.” He admitted and she knew exactly what he meant. She hadn’t drunk a single drop of alcohol since her father’s death – liver cirrhosis. His father never drank much, only a few glasses of wine during meals with friends, nothing more. But it was enough. 

  
The waiters arrived and served them some appetizers. Clarke let go of Bellamy’s hand and the newlyweds went to sit with them, along with Octavia’s bridesmaid, Indra, and Lincoln’s parents. The discussion was centered on the wedding and the honeymoon in Hawaii. Bellamy listened to them carefully, smiling at his sister everything her eyes landed on him. But somehow, he was not in the mood. There was red wine in his glass but he would not let his lips sink into it. 

  
He glanced at Clarke’s glass and it remained untouched. There was some kind of sadness in the way she smiled or in the light of her blue eyes. It contrasted with the cheerful mood of the room, but Bellamy did not mind. He was happy for his sister, but life was hard on him these days and he would never impose on his sister by telling her about his small worries. 

  
He sighed. Echo had left him three months ago when he started going more and more often to the hospital to check on the little girl he had saved from a broken home. Her name was Charlotte, she was barely eight and was almost beaten to death by her parents when the neighbors called the police and they broke in to save her. Echo did not understand Bellamy’s concern, and most of all his guilt. There had been reports that something was wrong with this family but no one at the police station paid attention. 

  
Charlotte was now at the hospital, slowly recovering. What Bellamy did not know was that when he wasn’t around Charlotte, somebody else was watching over the little girl’s recovery. The careful doctor was no one else but the woman sitting beside him.

  
The evening carried on and eventually everybody rose to join the newlyweds on the dancefloor. Only Bellamy and Clarke remained seated watching their friends having fun. 

  
Clarke checked her phone and smiled at Jackson’s new message. He sent her a picture of Charlotte sleeping peacefully with the stuffed rabbit she brought her this morning. Bellamy glanced over her shoulder to see the source of her happiness and smiled too.

  
“You know Charlotte?” he asked her. She winced and raised her blue gaze to meet his smiling face.

  
“My friend Jackson is her doctor, but she became the whole hospital’s favorite patient. I eat lunch with her everyday. How do you know her?”

  
Bellamy winced and looked away. Clarke must have known what happened to Charlotte and how she ended up so broken in her hospital. “I was there when the police found her half-dead already on her kitchen floor. My department was aware something was wrong in this home, but we didn’t take time to act and then it was almost too late.” Bellamy shook his head and Clarke reached for his hand, squeezing it. 

  
“It’s not your fault. You did not beat up an eight-year old.” Bellamy did not answer, still staring blankly at the empty table before him. “I think you deserve a drink tonight, Bellamy. You’ve seen enough horrors to know when to stop and two glasses of wine won’t drive you of the edge. It’s your sister’s wedding, you deserve a break.” 

  
“Then so do you.” He looked at her and his eyes softened. She nodded, smiling, and they both grabbed their glasses of wine. They took a sip first, and the velvety liquid sent fire running down their throats. Clarke exhaled – she realized she had missed the taste of red wine.

  
“How does it feel?” he asked her.

  
“Wonderful.” She said, and she did not have time to add something else, Octavia was already dragging Bellamy on the dancefloor and as Clarke was laughing at him, Lincoln appeared behind her and forced her up.  

  
One hour later and two glasses of red wine down, Bellamy and Clarke were dancing wildly among their friends. Bellamy ended up being a terrible dancer but he was trying his best and it was so funny, Clarke’s stomach ached. She could barely dance, always stopping to laugh at him and every time he heard her laugh, he carried on even more, just for her. 

  
They were both getting very dizzy – the heat of the room, their level of tiredness and the red wine were helping them get to this state. Clarke had taken off her heels and was dancing barefoot next to Bellamy who seemed huge now she was without her heels.

  
They were dancing and laughing and suddenly, he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She yelped but locked her arms around his neck and started dancing furiously with him. He did not know how to dance, but he surely knew how to move his hips in a very nice way against hers.

  
Her breathing became shakier and her back arched, molding her body against his. He hissed and buried his face in her shoulder, his hands grasping at her dress and twisting it a bit. They kept dancing, but slower, not even paying attention to the music playing as they were swaying their way out of the dancefloor.

  
Clarke moaned in his ear as his fingers danced their way up and down her spine sending shivers running through her entire body. She threw her head back and he nipped at the soft sensitive skin of her neck. 

  
In a sudden moment of clarity, Clarke opened her eyes and saw they were still in the ballroom with people around them. 

  
And Octavia staring at them mockingly.

  
“Bell – Bellamy.” She urged him, pushing him off of her reluctantly. 

  
He groaned and obeyed, looking up at her with lustful eyes. He frowned at her concerned face and turned around to see his sister laughing at him with her husband.

“I might seem rude but given the circumstances and your moans, my room is upstairs and I dare say it can be _locked_.” He winced a little, maybe afraid of what she might answer.

  
“I believe it is a theory that should be tested. As a woman of science, I can’t refuse that proposal.”

  
Bellamy grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the ballroom, without a glance back to his sister.

  
“Well that’s something I thought I’d never see.” Octavia said and Lincoln hugged her tighter. 

  
“Told you they would end up together. You owe me twenty bucks.” 

  
“Damn, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are love <3  
> (You can send me prompts and come talk to me about anything on tumblr, my url is bloodysteel too :))


End file.
